


戏言｀叁

by eriiiiicajin



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriiiiicajin/pseuds/eriiiiicajin





	戏言｀叁

   
*  
锦户有了新的交往对象。是一个小麦色皮肤长相精致的女孩，锦户拿着手机［蹭——］的一下窜到安田面前，映入安田眼帘的是女孩子性感的乳沟。  
锦户顺应了自己一贯喜欢的风格，每个交往对象都如假人模特一般前凸后翘，清一色的小脸，上挑的猫眼大眼睛，纤长浓郁的眼线。安田曾经调侃，锦户的前任们若是被收藏起来一定能建立一个真人芭比博物馆。  
   
时隔上一任还不到三个月的时间，安田对于这段恋情从客观的角度来说，丝毫不看好。  
   
锦户非常兴奋的和他汇报着，他晃着热茶有一搭没一搭的听，敷衍着嗯啊几声就算是给了回应。锦户对于她的信息了解的很不全面，故事里有很多相互矛盾的地方，安田没有指出，微笑的看着对方神采飞扬的样子。

   
桌子上的手机震动了一下，锦户紧张兮兮的看了一眼锁屏，没有打开。  
   
安田托着下巴给锦户夹了一块生鱼片，把白饭拨开藏在里面。  
   
锦户伸长脖子看着屏幕，末了余光瞥见安田的动作叫起来「.....喂喂你干嘛！我不吃这个！」  
   
安田耸耸肩表示自己毫不知情。「你回她啊，不用管我。」  
   
「不是啦、」锦户把那块鱼嫌弃的掏出来，扔进安田碗里。「不马上回复比较酷嘛——」  
   
「哦，你还讲起战略了。」安田不在意的吃掉了那块被两人戳来戳去的鱼。  
   
「啧，谈恋爱你可要叫我老师。」锦户洋洋得意的望向安田。  
   
安田一脸无趣的别开脸。  
   
「讲真，你到底什么时候才谈个恋爱啊。」锦户颇为担忧的望着好友。  
   
「嘛——」安田拖长音想着怎么才能糊弄过去，「像我这种家里蹲职业又不怎么能遇到人。」  
   
「联谊啊。」  
   
「懒得去——」  
   
锦户一副我搞不懂你的表情，要是让他身边没人得寂寞死。他连需要自己一个人外出吃饭都受不了。但是安田这幅德行也不是一天两天了，锦户见他和谁都相处的很好，但是事实上留在身边的人估计也只剩下自己了。此时觉得自己肩上负担着安田的幸福，形象一瞬间伟岸起来。

「哎、我给你介绍吧。问问Tina的朋友。」Tina就是锦户最近交往的女朋友。锦户兴致勃勃的凑近安田，活像一个虎视眈眈要给闺女找好婆家的八卦妇女。  
   
「求你饶了我吧——」安田扭头望着对方一张显而易见三分钟热度的脸，无奈道。  
   
「啧、」锦户恨铁不成钢的瞪了安田一眼。  
   
「村上君前几天把千接回去了。」安田挠着头强硬的转了话题。  
   
「我知道、哪是前几天啊，都过去快一个月了。」锦户翻了个白眼。  
   
哎，你知道啊。  
是了，村上和锦户一个公司，见的可比自己频繁多了，随便茶水间的一句闲谈都能提到这些可有可无的信息。安田摸了摸鼻子，刚抛出去的话题被无情的打回来。锦户埋头看着手机，估计是开始回复新女友了。  
安田撑着下巴，假装自己很忙，又是喝茶又是吃东西，也撇了几眼无人问候的手机。  
 

「嗯？刚刚说什么？」锦户终于忙完了他的，带着笑意抬起头。  
   
「没什么。」安田也笑着摇摇头。  
   
「待会我车你回家啊，难得没喝酒。」锦户收起手机放进裤袋，看了一眼账单边招呼服务员边扭头对安田吩咐道，语气带着不容拒绝的肯定。  
   
「嗯。」安田低头把最后一口冷掉的茶喝完。  
   
   
*  
安田在回去的路上睡着了，歪倒在副驾驶的窗边。昏暗的路灯在安田脸上打出微弱的侧光，熄火之后的车内尤为安静，静谧的空气里只有安田平稳的呼吸声，他的脖颈大幅度的弯曲着，锦户猜测他待会醒来一定会肩颈疼得皱眉。  
   
锦户没有叫醒他，打开车门走下去抽了根烟。  
   
估计安田最近可能比较累，吧。  
锦户不是太了解安田的工作计划，他会告诉安田自己在忙什么，但是安田很少提到自己在忙什么。只是空出时间，在锦户约他的时候，总是有空的。  
锦户从来不觉得这样有什么不对，安田的职业相对自由，由他来配合锦户的时间显得是那么天经地义。  
   
锦户吐出一口烟圈，接近春末的夜晚拂过脸颊透着不带侵略感的凉意，若有似无的微风马上打散了白色的烟雾。  
锦户享受这样悠闲的夜晚，他弯腰看了一眼安田，对方还是一样的姿势睡在那个位置。橘色的火心一点点的往上爬，他抽了半根就碾在地上，随后又捡起大半截烟屁股，抛进远方的垃圾桶里。他眯着眼睛，投掷的时候有点走神，没看清是不是好好的扔进去了，再睁开眼睛也没看到那根小东西的痕迹，无所谓的耸耸肩带着薄薄的寒意回到车上。  
   
「sho酱，你到家了。」锦户凑近安田，温热的鼻息扑在安田光洁的侧颈上，说完之后用力嗅了嗅满意的眯起眼睛，安田身上不管什么时候都带着一种好闻的香味，闻起来像一座富饶生动的玫瑰园。  
   
「嗯？」安田醒来的样子仿佛一直在森林里扑腾着受了惊的兔子，他打了个激灵随后舒缓的睁开眼睛，肩颈腰腹都疼的厉害，锦户探前身体，一手搭在他温热的腿侧，安田微微扬起下巴像是在索吻，迷茫的眼睛看起来是那么的温顺。  
   
以至于、锦户咧开唇角露出洁白的牙齿，就着前倾的趋势倒下去，贴上了安田的唇。  
   
锦户好奇的打量安田的反应，舌头也不安份的舔着安田的唇边，安田的嘴唇丰润柔软，估计是一直在使用润唇膏，碾压在上面的触感可比他女朋友的口红质地好多了。  
   
安田的眼神逐渐从茫然转变成清醒，细长的眼睛瞪圆的瞬间，令锦户觉得没有人眼摄像机这种东西还真是可惜。随即胸口一疼，安田一拳捶上锦户的胸口，把他敲的退散了到驾驶位。  
   
「亮！？」好久没听过的尖嗓音调回荡在耳边，锦户讨饶的捂着半边耳朵一边揉自己刚刚被捶的心口。安田没用什么力气，里面认真的程度宛如小学生玩闹。  
   
「哎、这么紧张做什么又不是没亲过…」锦户眼尖的瞥见安田的耳尖红红的，莫名其妙的回答到。和安田章大亲吻这件事情在他的人生中如同吃饭喝水一般自然，他还没料到自己会得到这样[暴击]，语气里带着浓烈的抱怨气息。  
   
「…………」安田侧着身子躺在原位，冷静的回答道「我脖子扭了。」  
   
「噗——」  
   
   
好一会锦户才在安田眼神的压力下停止了嘲笑，给安田揉了两下被对方暴打一顿，最终安田以上身姿势极其扭曲僵硬的动作下了车。  
   
「偶尔让你送我一次就不能发生点好事么………」安田关上门，捂着半边脖子试图缓缓的活动一下，绕过锦户的车自言自语的抱怨。  
   
「你要不要我送你上去啊？」锦户坐在驾驶位摇下窗户对安田喊道。一手撑着车窗一手扶着方向盘的模样活像一个二世祖。  
   
「不要！我回不了头！你快走吧！晚安！」  
回应他的是安田的背影，渐远的声音听上去似乎还带着层次感，锦户无趣的咂舌，趴在车窗上，看对方以略显搞笑的姿势移进住宅楼。  
   
「晚安。」锦户的低喃消失在合拢的门缝里，指间敲敲方向盘，他一直注视着安田家幽黑的窗口直到没过多久亮起一盏昏黄的灯。

「这么暗…那家伙晚上画画行不行啊………」锦户小声的碎碎念，脸上满是不满。继而发泄在手上，打起方向盘甩得大力，利落的倒车，尾灯的红色闪烁两下，在黑夜中划出一道荧光的彩线奔驰而去。  
   
   
*  
「有什么好事么？」丸山坐在阶梯教室靠窗的位置扭头望向身旁的大仓，日光西下给他毛茸茸的卷发覆盖上一层金红色的光芒，翘起的几撮呆毛以及小声轻柔的问话都显得软糯可人。  
   
「没有。我要走了，你让开一点。」大仓知道眼前的人实际上绝没有看上去好欺负，他收好了东西弯着腰一副蓄势待发的模样，不客气地敲敲丸山的大腿。  
   
丸山却没有依他，大剌剌的堵着大仓的路，他扬起脸，细长的眼睛被刘海盖住了睫毛，压得他猛眨了几下，都快眨出眼泪了。「不让。」  
   
大仓无语的望着自来熟又缠人的同座，如果他想要在不引起巨大注目的情况下逃课，明显离走道最近的丸山是他的必经之路。他叹出一口名为［请您理智］的长气，撇了一眼讲台上忘情自娱自乐的教授，半个屁股已经滑出了折叠椅，小声且无力的威胁道「快点，没和你开玩笑。」  
   
「告诉我嘛——」丸山知道大仓不敢声张，更是耍赖的趴在桌子坏笑着看大仓。「我们不是朋友么——」  
   
大仓面无表情的转身，准备穿越四五个人走另一边出去。  
   
「哎！别走——」丸山手急眼快的拉住准备起身的大仓，无辜的撇撇嘴「我让你啊、走这边走这边啦.....」  
   
   
「.........」

大仓成功的走出了阶梯教室，听着后面匀速前进的步伐不耐烦的回头「你跟着我干嘛啊！」  
   
「我没有跟着你啊，我要去尿尿。」软糯又无辜的语气。  
   
「厕所在那里！！！」大仓愤怒的指着丸山身后五米处的洗手间。  
   
「我要去远的那个啦。」丸山顺着他的手势回头张望又马上转回来，双手插在裤袋里耸肩，他的尾音发的缠绵，心型嘴翘起来弯成一个甜甜的弧度。  
   
「.......」莫名其妙。大仓心想。  
   
丸山小跳步往前蹦哒几下来到大仓身边，雀跃的步伐就差拿臀部撞一下大仓完成兴奋一发技了，事实上大仓也时刻提防着这个神奇的电波少年。  
   
丸山却又绕到了他前面，双手的大拇指和食指均作着［↑→］的枪击手势，指尖瞄准大仓的胸口。他眯起单只眼睛仿佛在瞄准猎物，睫毛上下扑闪着，指尖徒然往上掂了掂。  
大仓的心脏一瞬忐忑不安的收紧了。  
 

「GETS」  
   
「.....................噗」  
   
大仓被击沉了。  
   
   
*  
翘课的缘由各种各样。今天倒是有些特殊。  
安田那天随口一提之后，还真的把和大仓一起吃饭搬上了日程。在大仓毫无防备的时候收到了邀约短信。  
   
大仓提前到达了。那是自然。  
他根本就是紧张的不知所措，期待和兴奋萦绕在他的心头，内心里有一个双手举高穿着芭蕾裙旋转的人偶，大仓一眨眼就能看到自己离奇的脑补，甩甩头企图清醒一点，他站在约定的地点很长时间，导致旁边发小广告的小哥三番五次经过和他搭讪。大仓被他吵得心烦意乱，从原本的地点挪动到远方，过一会又打游击一样跑回原地，四下张望着躲避自来熟。  
   
安田用食指敲敲熟悉又陌生的背影。  
「忠义。」  
   
大仓迷茫的转身以肉眼可见的速度升腾起惊讶。还没等安田问出那句［等了很久么。］耳畔就炸开一声从未听过的咆哮。  
「安田君！！！！」大仓瞪大眼睛一副天要塌了的模样。「你的头发！！！！！！」  
   
安田吓了一跳，摸摸自己刚染回黑色的头发，手感有些粗糙，毕竟染料里面黑色是最具伤害性的。洗过几次之后原本的金色透出来，使他的头发在亮光下看是深栗色的。

「唔。前几天染的。」  
   
「啊.......」大仓摸着心口，他还未见过安田金发以外的样子，浅色的头发偶尔根部会长出大截黑色但是总是会在不至于突兀之前就被安田补救完全，让他有种安田生来就是金发的错觉。他错愕又失礼的盯了好一会。

安田带了一副金丝边的圆型眼镜，头发染黑的同时削短了不少，休闲的西装外套里白衬衫松开几颗袖子，露出里面的黑色高领线衫，下身却不符合季节穿着条短裤。  
安田抬头看着他勾起半边嘴角，他有时不自觉会流露出一种撩人色气的气场，令大仓急忙移开视线。

「也很好看。」  
   
「谢谢。」安田点点头。  
   
大仓习惯性的往后退一点让安田走在前面，他还没从对方给他的惊喜中缓过神来，只盯着安田的发旋。安田觉得右下方仿佛有一座小山，大仓站直的身体挺拔，肩膀宽阔，安田已经很久没和这样身材的人走在一起过，他和锦户都是很纤细的体格。他走的很慢等着身后的人跟上来，对方却一直停留在一步之遥的地方挪动着。  
   
安田终于无奈的停下脚步回身「Tacchon，快跟上来。」  
   
「欸？」大仓呆滞的眼睛里映出安田柔和的眉眼。「哦...」乖顺的低着头，上前两步走到安田身侧。他看上去极不适应这样的相处。  
   
「你知道怎么走么？」安田无意强调这种违和感，自然的和他搭话。  
   
「知道。这边...」大仓的耳根稍红，安田半仰着头望他，换了发型仿佛褪去了一些原有的气质，也有可能因为这不在场景内因此安田没有释放带有攻击性的气场。这种感觉很神奇，仿佛在和另一个人约会。

他真的很娇小，没想到这样瘦弱的身体里有一颗如此包容温柔和强大的内心。大仓的眼神动不动就飘到身边只到他肩头的男人，心情就像男人走路时带动的发丝，不引人察觉的原地跳动着。  
安田明显感受到大仓炙热而好奇的视线，侧头望向他安抚式的微笑。  
 

挑起的眼睛，黝黑温和的瞳仁，仰头的注视，嘴角的牵动。  
   
「唔————」

一瞬间。  
大仓忠义爆炸了。  
   
   
他的脑子里炸开好几朵艳丽的烟花，歌功颂德庆祝着他和安田的第一次约会。  
一瞬间，他甚至觉得安田是他的伴侣。他双手一把揪紧安田小臂部分的衣袖的，用力的猛晃两下，继而脱力的拽着它晃晃悠悠的悬在安田手边。再抬起脸时，脸颊和耳根绯红一片，眼里盈溢着难耐和抱怨的神色，在内心恶狠狠的谴责安田章大毫不自知的魅力释放。  
   
「....」安田的疑惑毫无保留的展现在脸上。「我什么都没做，怎么害羞成这样....」

 

*  
安田选择了地狱激辣牛肉拉面。  
大仓其实对这个决定有些不满，但是在旁敲侧击的花式打开菜单拼命展示本店招牌豚骨拉面后，发现安田不为所动。于是他只好放弃了这种强买强卖的行为，自己点了招牌。

用餐的时间非常安静，大仓又犯了紧张症，抬眼看了一下安田，觉得眼睛被安田背后的灯光刺的眼睛疼，遂放弃了对话闷口大吃起来。

「忠义。」

「诶？」突然被点名的大仓迷茫的咬着拉面抬头，目光灼灼的望着小个子的男人。

「你不是很安利你点的那款么？让我试一下？」安田面前的那碗面简直是炼狱般的火红，但是他并未表现出异样的神色。「哦，你要试试我的么，虽然我的很辣。」

「哈？换着吃？」像情侣约会一样？大仓知道自己的表情仿佛一个智障，他放空了半响才仓促的回应到，「啊、安田君不嫌弃的话…………」接着低着头双手捧着面碗如同献祭般奉上。

安田笑着接下，同时把自己的碗也推过去。「真的有点辣，忠义能吃辣么？」

「不太擅长………」大仓摸了摸后脑，「那我…就试一条！」大仓小心翼翼的从红油里打捞出真.一条.拉面，有些嫌弃的在灯光下观察了一下。「安田君好厉害啊…居然能吃下这样的东西………」

「你说的好像我是什么怪物一样。」安田喝了一口浓郁的白汤，整个人都得到了灵魂的升华。

而大仓心惊胆战的吃下了那根血红的面条，迅速瘫倒在座位上，卒。

「太辣了！！！！啊啊啊啊啊水！」大仓夸张的张开嘴呼呼的喘气，一边用手迅速的在脸边扑扇着。

「....夸张！」安田也忙不迭地给大仓倒水，看着他灌下一大杯之后无力的趴在桌子上。

大仓的短发有些凌乱，他可怜兮兮的抬起脸用谴责而怨念的表情注视着安田。

「请把我的拉面还给我—————」

「忠义太可爱了。」安田笑眯眯的，像是揉自家宠物般毫不忌讳的伸手在大仓的短毛上刮了刮。

   
*  
「哇。」锦户抱着手臂围着安田转了一圈，眼睛眯起来犹如给一件来历不明的收藏品估价。「都说了和我出来就不要穿裙子了啊——」  
   
「重点在那里么？啊？评价呢？」安田见对方明显是打量自己的头发，翻了个白眼忍不住吐槽。要知道横山裕初次见到他这个发型的时候简直是涕泗横流，就差抱着他的大腿嚎叫[好可爱好乖哥哥好喜欢]了。  
   
「就、」锦户摸了摸鼻尖再扫了他一眼。「还挺怀念的，我也有好几年没见到你黑发了。」  
   
「哈哈，是哦。我还以为自己出生就是金发呢。」  
   
「........傻啊你，说得好像不是自己去染一样。」锦户用肩膀撞了一下安田，安田今天穿了一件白色的宽松连衣裙，两人从背影看上去就像是还在上学的幼稚男生欺负自己在意的女孩子一样。  
   
安田象征性的躲了一下，假装委屈的捂着被撞到的部分。  
   
「说起来，我前阵子遇到横山君了。」  
   
「哇。」  
   
「就还挺巧的，总而言之横山君意外的人还挺好的。」  
   
「......听你这评价我有种毛骨悚然的感觉。」  
   
「啊、」锦户烦躁的抓抓头发，迟疑了片刻才开口。「就是，我不是和Tina分手了么...一个人喝酒来着....」  
   
「啊？」安田迅速的抓到了关键词。「这么快？」随即恍然大悟，「哦，难怪今天约我出来吃饭。」  
   
「喂喂喂——你都不安慰一下我么？」  
   
「嗯....」安田无言的看着他。锦户魔咒有两个，其一是他永远能找到像芭比娃娃一样的女朋友———安田一直深刻怀疑锦户是不是一到空窗期就会跑去涉谷猎妹。其二是和她们在一起从未超过半年。尽管从来都是一开始给予美好的设想，脑补甚至可以到结婚生子那一步，结局永远都是以锦户说［其实也没有很喜欢她。］作为终结。  
   
「嘛，我也没很喜欢她，所以还好啦。」锦户自知理亏，挠了挠脑袋。「走咯，光棍们的晚上——喝酒喝酒！」  
   
「....讲真，你有好好分析一下为什么分手么？」安田停下脚步，没有似往常一样由着锦户然后看他借着失恋的理由情绪亢奋的喝到烂醉。一瞬间，他不自觉收起了平日那副温顺无害的脸，不自觉透出冰冷的气息。  
   
「啊？」锦户茫然的回头。「没什么为什么吧，就是感觉不对。」  
   
「总要有些理由吧。」  
   
「....没理由的。」锦户不耐烦显而易见，他拧起好看的眉头。「哎，感觉这种东西....你又没有恋爱过你不懂的。」  
   
安田定定的看着锦户，街边的路灯不是通常的橘黄色而是顶着一只异常的白炽灯泡，顶光打在安田身上，将他的身体外轮廓打出一圈不近人情的冷银色。安田的表情太过严肃了，已至锦户虽不觉得自己说错什么，心却老实的揪起来，不安的在胸膛里闷响。那时候，他突然觉得安田离他遥远而陌生，视线无气势的下移，留意到安田的裙边有一根不和谐又仿佛在情理之中的翘起的线头。  
锦户尽量挺直脊背，想显得不那么心虚。  
   
「嗯，也是。」安田率先敲碎令人焦虑满溢的沉默。他歪了歪头，咧开嘴笑起来，两颗洁白的兔牙和眯起的眼睛都显得人畜无害，身上那股怪异的疏离感也瞬间消散。  
   
「嗯......」锦户不知道怎么搭腔，虽然松了口气，心里却像是仍然堵着一块东西，他别扭的扯了扯自己的领子。  
   
「抱歉问了奇怪的话。我们去喝酒吧。」安田快步走上来，神色和平日一样温和亲近。  
   
   
*  
门铃响的时候，安田下意识看了一眼客厅的挂钟。他今天的状态格外优秀，自早上开始便沉迷在工作的世界，连午饭都是冲了个泡面随便糊弄过去的。照这样的频率估计可以早几天就结束工作，给自己放个小假。尽管对一个热爱自己工作的自由职业者来说，每天都可以过的像放假就是了。  
   
挂钟上的分针快挪动到9字，时针正迈向11点。  
   
这个时间会上门拜访的人....安田突然有些头疼。  
   
「所以说......？」拉开门看见锦户笑眯眯的站在门口时，安田挑了挑眉却不显得很意外。  
   
「我可是发信息给你了！怀疑你是不是看到了故意不回.....」锦户卖弄着他毕生所学的撒娇卖萌技术摆出了一个苦兮兮的怨妇表情谴责的望向安田。  
   
「............」照这个情况来说，我有拒绝的权利么。安田在内心吐槽。  
   
「来你家蹭住几天——」锦户大摇大摆毫不客气的把鞋子踢在玄关，他只拎了一个轻便的小包，安田保守估计这尊大佛可能至多住三天。  
   
安田面无表情的双手交叉抱在胸前，作为主人的他还站在玄关，目送锦户轻车熟路的窜进客厅。长时间注视屏幕作图使他的眼睛酸涩，突如其来的放松令他竟有种眩晕的感觉。  
   
「嗯......」锦户听身后没反应，莫名有些心虚的回头，对上安田难得严肃的脸。锦户咽了咽口水，干巴巴的解释道，「其实就是.....前女友想和我复合现在在我家...然后我们大吵了一架....我就跑出来了......」  
   
「..........哎」安田叹了一口气，「那你赶快去洗洗睡吧，明早上班的路线图查好了么？开车来的？」

他低头把锦户摆放凌乱的鞋子用拖鞋踢到至少在同一条水平线上，继而眯着眼睛抬头对锦户吩咐道，「我今晚要工作到很晚，不用管我了。」

常年的交往使对话不必完整也没有任何违和感，安田晃悠着走回工作台，他几乎是栽倒在椅子上，滑轮顺着重力往后移动了一小截。安田用力眨了眨眼睛，发色换成黑色之后似乎给脑袋添加了多余的重量，他错觉头快掉在电脑台上了。

「哦。」锦户摸了摸鼻尖，他注视着安田被电脑挡住的正脸猜测对方有没有生气。「那...我啥也没带.....穿你的内裤啊...？」他小心的问。  
   
「行，在衣柜下面的抽屉那块，你都打开看看吧。袜子也在那附近的。」安田从电脑后探出小半个脑袋，稍稍提高的声音带着隐约的沙哑。

「那块…..什么年代的日语啊….」锦户笑着翻了个白眼，拎着包走进安田的房间。  
   
*  
安田回到床上的时候锦户隐约有感觉到床边窸窸窣窣的动静。「嗯…….」锦户不安的挣动了一下，意味不明的声音参杂着浓重的鼻音像是在撒娇的小孩子。

「嗯？」他半睁开眼迷茫的往黑影的方向看了看，「sho….几点？」锦户没睡醒的样子毫无防备，双臂举高压在枕头上，头发乱的像个刚经历过围剿的鸟窝。

「抱歉，吵到你了么？」安田半边身子依在床边，略显疲惫的嗓音依旧温柔。锦户往里凑去好方便安田钻进被子。他稍微醒了一点，窗帘的边缘已经透出充足的亮光。

「你也太晚啦——」锦户皱着眉头抱怨道，顺手从枕头下摸出手机，上面赫然显示已经快七点了。

「嗯，我也没想到，不过已经基本上画完了，最近想怎么睡都可以。」安田仰躺着闭上眼睛将手也缩进被单。

锦户的闹钟设在七点半，还有一段时间可以休息。他躺回原位尝试再获得一点睡眠，半响侧过身背对着安田，接着又大动作的转向反方向正对着安田。这下是彻底睡不着了，他注视着安田的侧脸，在遮光窗帘下看不太清楚，锦户偷偷的掀开一点点窗帘，在安田快皱起眉头时停下了小动作。安田眼下有着显而易见的黑眼圈，下巴的边缘爆了两颗不太显眼的痘，即使是闭着眼睛憔悴感也格外明显。

有点想抱一下安田。

锦户侧脸挨在枕头上安静的看着安田。他的手还老实的待在原位，心里幻想了好几遍搂紧安田的画面，安田大概会一边无奈的笑着让他放手吧，实际上却是可以让自己为所欲为。安田一直是这样的，就算这样抱着玩吵到了他休息，他还是会原谅我的，锦户笃定的想。

安田的呼吸声渐渐平静，锦户将手臂垫在下巴下撑着脑袋，锦户默默数着安田呼吸的声音，吸——呼，吸——呼。随着安田进入深眠，锦户也越来越清醒。

今天还是算了，让他好好睡一下，来日方长呢。  
锦户关掉闹钟，轻手轻脚的下床准备提前出发。

   
*  
来日方长。

锦户明显搞错了自己的立场，大概需要作为人生格言的成语不是来日方长而是及时行乐才对。  
第二日在安田家的居住体验是，当晚结束工作后锦户累瘫在床上，和安田道了晚安就立刻睡去。次日早上，身边却空无一人。  
锦户迷茫的揉着眼睛起身找安田。

「这么早？」安田却疑惑的端着盘子从厨房冒了个头出来。

「你在干嘛。」锦户面无表情的问道。

「看了就知道啊，早餐啊，好歹你也是个客人。」安田随手把盘子塞进锦户手里。「拿稳啊，别掉了。」

「我还没刷牙…..」

「盘子放桌子上，然后去刷？」

「不，那不是重点……你这么见外干嘛？？？」锦户头疼的举着盘子，上面摆着个孤独的三明治。他的早晨温暖拥抱计划就因为这家伙落空了，锦户非常遗憾以及懊恼。

「虽说肯定没有你自己弄的丰富，比如说巴西莓汁我真的不会打….凑合着吃一下咯，快七点半了哦？」安田翘着腿坐在沙发上，捞起桌上的画册，咬了一口自己那份三明治。「冰箱有超市买的那种果汁。」 

「……」锦户无言以对，只好放了盘子按安田说的去洗漱。

飞快的吞下三明治顺便爆喝了几口含有防腐剂的橙汁，锦户提着包匆匆路过坐在客厅的安田，「我要走了！」

「等一下。」安田跑进厨房递了个便当盒给锦户。

「…..」锦户注视着眼前的小袋子挑眉道，「你是我太太么？」

「别得意了，昨晚吃剩的给你装起来了，严禁浪费。」安田耸肩。

锦户笑着接过袋子，「谢谢啦。」他展开双臂，一手提着公文包一手提着便当袋子，「来，给我一个工作加油的拥抱。」

「你傻么？」安田笑得眼眉弯成两条细线，轻轻拍了一下锦户挺起来的腰腹。

「那我走咯。」锦户放下双臂，凑前用额头撞了一下安田的额头，位置不太对撞到了安田的眉间，未等安田抱怨，锦户笑嘻嘻的逃走了。  
 

 ——Fin.——  
   
 


End file.
